


December 21 Massacre

by BlueRivers



Series: Alana McKinnon First War One-Shot Duo [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child Death, First War with Voldemort, Gen, Mass Death, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2829164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRivers/pseuds/BlueRivers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything has a price. Changing the future came with a very high price.  It was became known as December 21 Massacre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	December 21 Massacre

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter franchise.

 **Claimer:** I do own my original characters and anything I make uniquely for my story. Ask before using.

 **WARNING** : Death, violence

 **Summary:** Everything has a price. Changing the future came with a very high price.  It was became known as December 21 Massacre.

 ** _Author Moods:_** Conflicted, obscure

 ** _Story Moods:_** Mysterious, suspense

 ** _Music:_** ‘Never Say Never’ The Fray

**** **“December 21 Massacre”**

            December 20, the busiest day of the year in Diagon Alley. Parents and lovers franticly shopping for love ones. Last minute Christmas shopping deals at record lows. Everyone was celebrating the fall of You-Know-Who. Families had been in hiding were seen in public again. Everything seemed perfect. No violent attacks had occurred since You-Know-Who went after the Potter’s young boy, Harry. People were starting to live again.

            James and Lily Potter were shopping for their son. That night had destroyed their entire house including the Christmas gifts that they had bought early. The couple were also shopping for their nephew. Petunia and Vernon Dursley were babysitting for the first time ever that night. That was after James saved Vernon’s life. After that the two couples got along decently. That was the night You-Know-Who attacked. That was the night everything people thought about muggles changed. Muggles weren’t magic-less but most were born without the ability to tap into their abilities; in the medieval times it became necessary to survive. Harry and Dudley were staying with Alice and Frank, who had all their shopping done. Neville and Harry loved to play and Dudley need to be socialized.

            Arthur Weasleys was secretly shopping for gifts for his children and wife for next Christmas. These deals were once in a life-time and she may not be able to afford as much next year. She had her youngest son, Ron, with her. Fabian was watching the older three boys. Molly had taken the twins and Ginny to St. Mungo’s to reattach the twins’ toes and to get Ginny’s ear back to normal size. Ron was too young to tell anyone what Arthur was buying so there was no harm in bringing him.

            Xenophilius Lovegood was trying to get Rita Skeeter to feature an article of his in the Daily Prophet. Rita was trying to get rid of him but the man wouldn’t give up. He was telling Rita all about the Crumple-Horned Snorkack.

            At Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlour Remus Lupin and Dorcas Meadows were enjoying hot chocolate with Alana. Emmeline Vance had joined them with her daughter, Danika, whom was also Alana’s age. Alana and Danika were chasing each other up and down the store. The trio of adults were talking about Marlene and Sirius. Trying to figure out how they missed the two were in love with each other. Emmeline also was watching the two girls play. She had not been very close with Marlene; she had been a Ravenclaw three years ahead of Marlene there was really not much contact, but she did know Edgar. She could see a lot of Edgar in Alana, but the young girl certainly had her mother’s attitude.

            The streets were filled with people. Men, woman and children were shoulder to shoulder. It was just a simply happy day before the holidays. This first Christmas with Who-Know-Who being dead was something worth celebrating.

            A black mass formed in front of Gringotts and grew in size until it reached the Leaky Cauldron. It became thicker as it grew until it became so dark it was like the midnight sky on a new moon. People were dazed on confused unable to find their wits. Loud sharp cracks roared across the alley as large mass of people were apparating to the alley. There was completely silence after the roar of apparating people.

            The black mass disappeared suddenly just as quickly as it had arrived. People didn’t notice anything at first. The shops closest to the Leaky Cauldron caught fire. People who had been inside of those stores came rushing out into the streets. Panic erupted. As people tried to run towards the Leaky Cauldron their paths were blocked be people in black and masks. Everyone was stunned. They were face to face with Death Eaters. The group that all believed had just simply disappeared. Everywhere people tried to escape from was blocked by Death Eaters. There was no escape.

            Then all at once the Death Eaters started to fire green light into the crowd. Every spell was nearly always a hit. People screamed and ran trying to get away. The most violent act of war by the Death Eaters had begun its execution.

            For the people still inside the stores. There were only seconds that would decide their fate. Seeing the horror that was happening in the street stunned people. No one could believe it. People stood in shock and fear. There was merely seconds before more Death Eaters from around the globe would attack. These precious seconds would choose who would live and who would die.

            The conversations in Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlour had gone dead. Parents stared in horror. Alana stopped playing. She starred into the street as she saw the man with the cane turn his hat to her as he walked past. Dorcas was the first person to move. She swept up Alana and Danika, who were very close to the windows. Florean quickly propped open the door into the kitchen.

            “Everyone, move!” yelled Dorcas.

            Parents came out of their shock leading the children towards Dorcas, whom was standing near the door that led into the kitchen. Remus pulled Emmeline away from the window.

            “Fallow me!” called out Florean leading the group.

            Florean opened up a secret door that blended into the kitchen wall. There was a stairwell that lead into a cellar, where the store safe and old recipe books were kept. He held open the door as people began to swarm into the small room and down the stairs. A act of pure of courage by the former Ravenclaw had saved thirty lives. Every person that had been in the shop was safely brought into the basement where they were protected by sealing and protection charms. Many of the parents stood guard near the bottom of the stairs ready to defend the cellar. Dorcas was entertaining children with shadow puppets, but nothing was able to drain out the screams heard from the street above. A young mother was rocking her baby back forth playing with an amulet of the Deadly Hallows around her neck.

            All of the occupants of the ice cream parlour had only been saved by two seconds has Death Eaters arrived moments after the door had been sealed. They tore apart the parlour looking for the occupant. They started the apartment believing everyone was up there, but there was nothing but old furniture.

            Quidditch Quality Supplies was bombarded with Death Eaters. A group of five Hogwarts students were killed instantly by the front half of the store being blown apart. James stood protectively in front of Lily with his wand draw. Duels erupted as the customers of the shop took a stand. James found himself fighting along Amos Diggory. Lily jumped into the battle. Lily found herself disarmed and cornered. Amos threw a hex at the Death Eater that was about to kill Lily and took on two Death Eaters. James comes to Amos’s aid after killing the third Death Eater. Lily finds a backdoor. More Death Eaters were surly fallow after the other Death Eaters fall. James and Amos fallow Lily through the door that led into muggle London. They split up to cover my ground. Lily heads to St. Mungo’s to rally healers. Amos and James head to the Ministry of Magic.

            Arthur Weasley had just bought a wand holster when he heard screaming and yelling. He looked down the alley and saw Death Eaters. Garrick Ollivander also peered down the street. There seven Death Eaters starting to take over these part of Diagon Alley. Garrick pulled Arthur behind him. Arthur grabbed Ron. They locked the door. Arthur put a silencing charm on his son hiding him between two bookcases. Arthur and Garrick prepared for attack.

            In the Daily Prophet headquarters no one noticed the chaos outside due to the loud machine. But the chaos came to them. Seven Death Eaters cursed their way into the headquarters. Some of the reports started to duel the Death Eaters. Several people used apparition to escape. The remaining fought to keep the most important part of communication in the wizard world going. Rita heard the ruckus and opened up her office door not hearing the shots not to come out, she was hit did on with the killing curse. She screamed in shock before lifelessly falling to the ground.

            As the seven Death Eaters escape with their lives they head back towards Knockturn Alley, which they had just seen several people escaping into. They chased down the escapees. The wizard don’t make it very far. But then before the Death Eaters returned a mob came racing up from Knockturn Alley killing the seven Death Eaters.

            BANG! The Daily Prophet Headquarters explode into a giant ball of fire. It shakes the ground. Thick black smoke pile out. Thee in printing machines causing more explosions after initial one.

            Aurors begin to arrive from the Ministry of Magic rushing the Death Eaters. They are led by James Potter. The second wave of aurors were led by Amos Diggory. Any Death Eater towards the Leaky Cauldron were most killed, though one had been captured. Death Eaters had scattered by the second wave. Survivors joined the aurors in an attempt to take back Diagon Alley. As the alley was purged of Death Eaters the fighters turned into rescuers. Aurors were putting out fires. Amos Diggory led a group trying to put out the Daily Prophet fire. Lily arrived with some of the world’s finest healers of St. Mungo’s to the Diagon Alley. The number of dead outweighed the survivors, and most of the survivors were badly injured. Aurors and healers had to weave through the bodies.

            Emmeline Vance was the first one of the occupants of the basement to leave. She returns with news that aurors had taken Diagon Alley back. People start to pile out. Seeing the alley lined with dead and injured the people that had been in the basement were appalled. Parents wanted to cover their children’s’ eyes but were too stunned to do so. Dorcas started to push tables and chairs around to make a makeshift hospital centre. Healers started to bring wounded into the most stable shop. Remus and Dorcas were stabilizing the ceiling since it was badly damaged from the apartment above being set on fire. However, Alana and Danika stayed in the kitchen playing with the pots most unware of the outside destruction.

            Arthur Weasley broke the silencing charm off his youngest son and took to the street. There were no words for what he saw. It looked like an image from the muggle books on World War Two, things wizards never imagined would happen to them. Arthur wanted to help but he looked down at Ron. He had to go home. He couldn’t keep Ron here. He was lucky enough his son was young enough he wouldn’t remember the horror of the event. He was forced to apparate home with Ron.

            The chaos slowly formed into an organize chaos. Identifying the dead and finding anyone who may be trapped became the focus of aurors. People who knew nothing of rescue or healing were jumping into help. Dorcas knew very little healing magic but she knew enough to clot blood, which was good enough. Remus had wondered out searching for Lily and James franticly. After the shock wore off people started to remember friends, family and neighbours that had been shopping.

Remus found Lily helping healers free an young girl trapped by part of the building had fallen on her. From the distance Remus saw James try to stabilize a leaning building with Sirius. His friends were okay, though Sirius hadn’t even been shopping. Remus assumed he had been at the Ministry. He saw a small teddy bear near his feet. He picked it up. He wondered if the small child that had dropped it was dead or alive. Then he heard crying from a pile of rubble. He uncovered the pile to find a small little girl barely any younger than Alana. The little girl held her arms out for the teddy bear, which Remus handed over. He looked away to call for a healer and she saw gone. There was nothing there, not even a teddy bear.

“Okay Remus?” asked Sirius.

“I just swore there was a kid right here,” said Remus.

“Mate there was no one there. Can you come give us a hand?” asked James.

Remus join his friends as they tried to keep the shop from collapsing into the alley causing more damage or hurting anyone. It kept teetering back and forth. It was very hard to control.

Emmeline was having a hard time keep track of the two girls. She had grabbed their hands in front of Gringotts before they gotten too bar.  Alana tried to bite Emmeline get her to let go of her. Alana was pulling and yanking trying to get away. She sensed the danger of where they stood as Emmeline scolded Danika. Peter popped up several feet away.

Peter had never meant to betray Marlene. He never meant to betray Lily and James. He knew his friends would find out it was all his fault. Sirius had already been snooping. He was a coward. He hated himself for being such a coward. But he hated Sirius more. He hated Sirius for being the closet to James. But he really hated Sirius because Marlene fell in love with him.

Glass shattered as a mossy green dragon shot up out of the roof of Gringotts. It crashed into the pavement outside of Gringotts. Emmeline froze in shock. The glazed over eyes of the dragon moved wildly. A dragon was dangerous enough but a blind one was even worse. Since it couldn’t see, everything was a threat. The dragon’s breath blew back Emmeline’s hair.

The only moment of real courage Peter ever had in his life came in that moment. The moment when he choose to push Emmeline and the girls to the cobblestone pavement. He looked at the two girls. He saw the image of Marlene starring up at him. There was a moment of connection. The dragon piercing roar was enough for Emmeline to let go of Alana who scrabbled backwards from the force of pulling so far. The fire shoot out of the dragon. All that remained of Peter was a pile of ash.

Emmeline screamed with horror. If she had made a sound she would have been fine. But the dragon turned onto Emmeline and Danika. There was nothing anyone could do. Two piles of ash stood where they had been. People were rushing down the street.

Alana was crying clutching her foot that had been burnt by the fire. But the dragon did not kill her. It hesitated. She stumbled to her feet avoiding the piles of ash and bones. She stood face to face with the dragon. They could not see into each other’s eyes since the dragon was blind but Alana could see into its soul. She didn’t understand the cruelty of people or why things had to die. She did not see beast but a wounded creature. She petted the snout of the dragon. She wasn’t afraid of the creature that had taken three lives. It was only scared and did not know that it was doing anything wrong. It treated others the way it had been treated. The dragon spread its wings and shot into the sky to avoid certain death. Alana waved goodbye to it.

Dorcas scooped up Alana holding the small child to her chest. Alana wasn’t crying. Dorcas looked in horror at the three piles of ashes. She had tried to tell Marlene the prices for changing the future were high, but Marlene didn’t believe her. Now Alana would pay the price for Marlene’s choice.

Healers were amazed that Alana still had a foot. The raw pink skin that was left foot would always remained scarred. There was only so much magic could do it. It would heal the pink tissue but it would always remain smaller than the other foot and be weaker than the other. But healers believed at her age it was possible for her to learn to cope with this and be a perfectly normal child. But Dorcas didn’t need to hear that because she knew of muggle children who could do the same without the help of magic. Children were highly adaptable.

Families gathered in their homes around their radios listening to the Wizarding Wireless Network. Many talked about how they had not received the Daily Prophet, unware there was no Daily Prophet. Families of those who had not returned home were gathered in the atrium of the Ministry of Magic trying to figure out what had happened and where their love ones were. The entire Ministry of Magic had been called in or was working overtime.

Cornelius Fudge entered the stage that had been conjured in the atrium. He cleared his throat. He pointed his want to his throat and made his voice project. All attention was turned on him. He was faced with the angry glares of family members and friends.

“Where’s the Minister!” yelled a man.

“Get off the stage fool!” yelled a woman holding a small baby.

“Now, now,” said Cornelius “let’s all calm down ladies and gentleman.”

“Where are our love ones that never returned home and none of the aurors will answer our questions!” called out a woman holding the hand of two young boys.

An American journalist wildly wrote down in his notebook, only writing what he was being made of aware of. He knew what the confused and concerned family members and friends knew. All he knew is that there was no Daily Prophet to compete with.

“I heard there was a Death Eater attack!” called out a man in a green cloak.

The journalist was confused on what a Death Eater was. He turned to the journalist from France and Germany who filled him in quietly. The journalist wrote down what they were telling him. This was news to him. America was unaware of what was happening in the United Kingdom.

“There was not a Death Eater attack. The Death Eaters have all been apprehended and arrested,” said Cornelius.

“Rubbish!” yelled Gideon.

Gideon was trying to find out where is goddaughter was since her father didn’t have her and didn’t know where she was. Edgar told Gideon that Dorcas took her to Diagon Alley. Arthur told Gideon that he had seen Dorcas and Alana with Remus in Flourish and Blots. Arthur had also told him there had been an attack and he believed Arthur. Molly had sent him to figure out what happened and he wanted to know as well.

Cornelius glared at Gideon. Gideon flipped him off. Gideon had wanted to do that for a while now and at least now he had a reason. If anyone ask he did it out of pure grief and anger. But he very well thought it out and meant it.

“Hogwash,” agreed a man.

“Agreed!” chanted most of the crowd.

“We want answers!” chanted the crowd.

“Get the idiot off the stage.”

“We want the Minster! We want the Minster!”

“Get him off the stage!”

“Coward”

“Liar!”

“ENOUGH!” boomed Millicent Bagnold taking the stand.

“Cornelius your presence is no longer needed,” Millicent stated tapping her nails against the microphone.

“Give us answers!”

“No more games!”

“Was Diagon Alley attacked?”

“Broadcast now,” said Millicent.

The sound crew gave a thumbs up. These speech was being broadcasted across the Wizarding Wireless Network on every station. There was no Daily Prophet to get the news across. There was no tube networks to rely on. This was the single form of communication in the wizard world in the United Kingdom.

“Today, December 20, 1981 marks a terrible tragedy. A quarter after one this afternoon Death Eaters attacked Diagon Alley. I, your Minster of Magic, declare anyone found guilty of association with this group shall be sent to Azkaban. Any wizard or witch that participated this heinous act of violence will be sentenced to the Dementor’s Kiss. Until further notice the Ministry of Magic’s top priority is to find the wizards and witches accountable for this terrible tragedy,” announced Millicent.

“As your Minster of Magic I must inform you of this heinous act. Parents you may want to have your children leave the room. I am going to tell you the details of this heinous act. The public deserves to know what happened to their family members, friends, neighbours, and community members. Anyone who participated in this act. You will not defeat us. We will hunt you down like the animals you are,” continued Millicent.

Millicent had a way to command the crowd, the whole public. She demanded attention and she received it. She was not afraid to be heard and knew how to get heard. She did not get to her position based status. She earned the respect of the community. She gave them hope when it was lost. And she was going to bring an end to the terror Death Eaters had sparked.

People were glued to their radios. Some in disbelief, others in horror, and few hoping the Ministry of Magic had no persons of interest yet. Very few parents removed their children from the room. The past decade had brought just graphic and terrible news many doubted there could be much more horror in the news.

“A quarter after one this afternoon people were gathered in Diagon Alley for the sales of a lifetime. Men, woman, and children of many different blood status were enjoying a brisk December day. Then a black mass formed from the grand stairs of Gringotts Wizarding Bank. It slowly grew to the entrance of Diagon Alley. It became so thick that sun couldn’t break though the mass. There was a loud roar of wizards and witches apparating. Then glass was shattered and fires engulfed the shops. People tried to run towards the entrance but it was blocked. They tried running the other way but that exit was also blocked. Then Death Eaters rose their wands and began to fire at the crowd. Men, woman, and children were brutally murdered. People in the shops remained relatively safe for several moments as the massacre of the wizards and witches gathered in the streets began. A group of customers were able to able to hide in a safe room. Many others weren’t as lucky. Shops were blown apart and duels broke out as wizards and witches of all ages defended themselves and the others around them. The Daily Prophet Headquarters was blew up into a giant infernal of flame that shook the alley. A group of courageous wizards and a witch were able to escape to the Ministry of Magic and St. Mungo’s. An attack was organized. Aurors poured into the main street in two waves. Many Death Eaters were killed and several where apprehended, though there were a few that escaped. Healers were led onto the scene to tend to the wounded. Many survivors were gravely injured and many of ones who weren’t stayed to help. During the chaos of putting out fires, rescuing people and saving lives and dragon escape from Gringotts. The dragon fled the scene after killing three people and injuring one. This dragon is blind, malnourished, and has been abused. This dragon is considered highly dangerous and is not to be engaged. If you see this dragon please report it to the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures so it may be captured and brought to dragon sanctuary,” said Millicent.

The sobs of the crowd gathered in the atrium could be heard on the broadcast. People gasped in horror and cried tears of fear and grief. Unable to know if their love ones were alive or dead. There was a silence throughout all of the wizarding United Kingdom. Throughout all of wizarding Europe the message was being broadcasted. It had just began to be broadcasted in North America, Australia, South America and Asia. All of the wizarding world grew silent.

“We are urging anyone who has any knowledge of any Death Eaters members and certain members who committed this act of war to contact the Ministry of Magic. Every report shall be investigated and any purposely falsified information shall be punished severely. We need your help to catch these criminals,” said Millicent.

“We are asking anyone capable to please volunteer to help us. We need volunteers to help at St. Mungo’s Magical Hospital, here at the Ministry of Magic, clean-up crews, and many other people to help us identify the deceased and notify next of kin. We need magical government agencies to report any sudden changes in immigration to the United Kingdom Ministry of Magic. We believe Death Eaters may try to flee the country. It is essential we have full cooperation throughout the magical world to capture these criminals and put them where they belong,” said Millicent banging her fist into the palm of her other hand.

“We must stand united to show they cannot defeat us. We shall and always remain a united front. And they will not get away with such a terrible act. Together we stand wand to wand,” said Millicent.

“Some of you may not understand of know of Death Eaters or know of our decade long war with Voldemort, I will not fear a name. We must not give them any more power of us. We have lost many brilliant lives to this group. There are over fifty-five missing adults and children in the magical community suspected to be Death Eater activity. Over two hundred men, woman and children have been killed in the past decade. Entire families have been wiped out. And today as of thirty minutes ago the death toll is predict to be at least one-hundred and fifty wizards and witches. This toll may raise as more bodies are recovered and some of the more severe injured may not make it through the next few days. Nearly half of current occupants of St. Mungo’s are survivors and more than three quarters of them are not expected to make it through the next few days,” said Millicent.

There was not a single Ministry of Magic in the world that had ever asked for help from the other magical communities. There had never been a need for such speeches. This was the first mass tragedy the wizarding world had ever seen.  A tragedy that would be known as the December 20th Massacre or the Diagon Alley Tragedy, depended on the audience. But the whole wizarding world knew of the war and of this act of violence. But it wasn’t the fear that spread but the outrage. People angry about the large amount of lives taken in just a single day. The stages of grief was embarked by the wizarding community. The first age of healing their community.

The flow of help from other countries defeated the purpose of the attack, to create fear. Healers flew in masses from America. France and Germany were rounding up suspected Death Eaters that had been hiding in their countries and helping the British aurors catch the ones in the United Kingdom. Australia had large amounts of volunteers to help identify the dead and contact the next of kin. Even with the help the Ministry of Magic was still being worked to the max. St. Mungo’s was so overflowed with wounded that most of the regular appointments were being cancelled until further notice.

It took three months before all the families that had lost love ones were notified. The death toll rose into the two-hundred range as international families started to come forward about family members that had been visiting England that never came home. Death Eaters had nowhere to hide or run. There was no one willing to protect Death Eaters.

Diagon Alley took six months to be rebuild and be become popular again. A monument was resurrected in front of Gringotts Magical Bank. The monument was an obelisk made of the broken red bricks of the cobblestone path and the brunt wood from the shops. The names of deceases were burnt into the monument, all two-hundred and three. The youngest name on the monument was a six month old baby. Not a single name was forgotten. Every year on December 20th the names were listed off by love ones and friends. Then the monument was decorated in Christmas lights, wreaths, candles, and food was left at the base of the obelisk. There was always Christmas carols were sung after the decorating was done.

But no one understood why it happened. All the executions did not give them the answers. No one knew the real fact that those lives didn’t have to be taken. They were taken because of a young woman’s deal with Death so her daughter and friends would survive. Changing the future of a few affect hundreds of lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my story. It was fun to write. I liked the challenge of writing something dark. This isn’t a happy Christmas story but the story of the human race’s ability to survive.


End file.
